This invention relates to cooling systems and more particularly to a liquid cooling system for a rotor of a dynamoelectric machine.
The maximum power density that can be obtained in dynamoelectric machinery is to a large extent limited by the ability to remove waste heat from the machine. Liquid cooling effectively removes large quantities of heat from such machines, however, to be effective the conductors forming the windings of the machine must either be hollow or be provided with cooling fluid conduits in close proximity to the conductors which results in the conductors being at essentially the same electrical potential as the conductors. The rotors operate at high speeds inducing large centrifugal forces, which adds significantly to the problem of developing a rugged and dependable cooling system which is electrically isolated from the windings.